


blow us all away.

by spncereid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner - Freeform, Other, aaron hotchner is a hamilton stan, criminal minds - Freeform, you know its canon we all know its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncereid/pseuds/spncereid
Summary: meeting aaron hotchner and his son, jack, had been the best moment of your life... except for every day that followed afterwards. one night, you come home from work to find a situation in the living room that makes your heart almost burst from your chest from the pure sweetness of it all.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	blow us all away.

When you fell for the brooding Agent Hotchner, you knew your life would change in ways you couldn’t even fathom. You had expected the late nights he’d spend at work, the phone calls from the jet when he had to cancel plans, and the bouquets of flowers he’d bring home to make up for those cancelations. You knew, even before you realized, that you were both falling in love with Aaron and becoming a parental figure for Jack at the same time. It wasn’t like you hadn’t dreamed about having children and raising them in a household filled with love, Sunday pancake breakfasts, afternoons feeding ducks at the local pond, and bedtime stories… but you knew Jack had already had a mother and a father. The last thing you wanted to do was try to replace what both he and Aaron had lost. You had to remind yourself of this the first time you met Jack, his wonder-filled eyes breaking down every defense you had. You had to remind yourself again when Jack grabbed onto your hand with his small fingers, begging you to go check out his superhero decorations in his room. Aaron had been relatively calm with the entire thing and you soon came to realize that there was no escaping the love you had for either of these men. Jack, far wiser than his age would suggest, had never let his family’s tragedy get to him. It was clear from first glance that he worshipped his father. Aaron, forever too hard on himself for being gone half of the time his son needed him, was grateful that Jack latched onto you so quickly. Soon, you had your dreams – the pancake mornings, park afternoons, and heroic tales at bedtime. You, Aaron, and Jack made a perfect little family.  
Two years after your first meeting with Jack, you knew your role. You and Aaron had moved in together a year ago, both forgoing your small apartments to rent a house together. It had enough room for all three of you and Jack’s room in the house was twice the size of his old bedrooms. The yard was large and fenced and Aaron had put together a swing-set for Jack on his weekends off. You had adjusted to suburban life fairly well and even enjoyed the longer commute into work because the drive brought you comfortable peace. At night, you and Aaron took turns cooking dinner and questioning Jack about his days at school. There was nowhere you’d rather be than with your little family unit each and every day.  
Some nights were more special than others, though, like the night you had arrived home, briefcase full of files in hand and keys in the other. You had paused in the driveway, eyes locked onto the scene unfolding in the living room. You watched through the large window that was open to let the summer breeze in. Aaron, dressed in jeans and one of your favorite old t-shirts of his, was dancing through the room with Jack. You could almost hear Jack’s giggle from outside and a soft smile found its way onto your face. You could tell Aaron was singing along to something that must have been playing on the stereo. Your need to know what the song was drove you to continue your walk up to the front door and unlock the door to step into the scene. You closed the door behind you softly, setting your keys and briefcase down with minimal sound. Taking slow steps towards the living room, your ears finally recognized the sound that took over the room.  
You and Aaron had been fans of the Hamilton soundtrack for a few weeks. You played it while getting ready in the morning, while making dinners, and while on the drive to work. Aaron was a fan of the war-themed songs and found laughter in the cabinet battle tracks, while you were a fan of the story within the story and found comfort in the songs like Helpless and Stay Alive. Aaron would never admit it to his team, but he had cried the first time he’d heard the soundtrack in full. So, when you walked in that night and found Aaron singing “Dear Theodosia” lyrics to his son… your heart threatened to swell so big that it would burst from your chest. Here is the man most misunderstood as gruff and brooding, the man who could intimidate any suspect and talk down any serial killer with proficiency… in your living room, singing what could be the softest song on the entire soundtrack. His voice was sweet, filled with notes of love and sentiment.  
“When you smile, I am outdone, my son”  
These words rang from Aaron’s voice as Jack twirled around him, laughing. Neither of them had noticed you standing at the entrance of the room yet and you took pleasure in your anonymity for the moment. However, you couldn’t resist joining the scene and eventually entered the room with them. When Jack saw you, his face lit up and he left his father’s side to run to you. You scooped him up easily, settling him against you as the song continued to play on repeat.  
Without even realizing what you were doing, you began to sing to Jack as he nestled his head against your chest.  
“When you smile, I fall apart… and I thought I was so smart”  
You caught Aaron’s wide smile when you looked up. He stood there for a moment, watching you and his son. You were stroking a soft hand through Jack’s blonde hair and made a mental note to talk to Aaron about taking him for a trim. Aaron’s features were worn with fatigue and time, but soft as he wondered how he ever got so lucky. You had become such an integral part of both he and Jack’s lives that he really couldn’t imagine life without you anymore. Watching your movements with Jack made him realize how easily you had taken to being a parental figure. How easily being tough and soft in the same breath came to you, how easily love flowed from your heart. How did he ever try to raise a son without you?  
Aaron crossed the room to join the both of you, pressing a tender kiss to your temple and reaching out to take his son’s hand. The song was coming to an end at that moment and both you and Aaron sang the last line together, an automatic gesture to the young boy slowly falling asleep in your arms.  
“Someday, someday… you’ll blow us all away, someday…”  
You pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head as Aaron pressed one to his nose as the last notes of the song faded out. Jack sighed contentedly, pressing closer into your body before he slipped into his dreams. You looked up at Aaron, unable to fight the wide smile that wound its way onto your features. This time, Aaron leaned down to press a kiss to your lips. A kiss of love and of happiness, soft and barely-there but it spoke volumes.  
You turned to carry Jack to his bedroom, laying him down on his superhero sheets and bringing his comforter up to his chin to tuck him in. Aaron joined you a moment later, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you leaned into him. A kiss against your temple again and then he spoke.  
“If you ever tell anyone on the team about this…” He murmured, a playful tone to his voice and you chuckled.  
“Not a word, Agent.” You replied, thinking on your next words. “You really do make the world safe and sound for him, you know?”  
At this, you felt Aaron take a deep breath, running his hand up and down your arm. It was a long moment in the dim lighting of Jack’s room before he responded.  
“Sometimes, out there, it doesn’t feel like enough. But then I remember I get to come home to him… and to you. Remembering that makes everything better.”  
You smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. “You make me helpless, Aaron Hotchner.”  
He laughed now, the sound taking up the entire expanse of the quiet room. “I love you” were the words you heard before he kissed you again. The kiss said everything else that was left.


End file.
